


Platonic Drabbles Collection

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Season/Series 05, S03E02: Purpose on the machine, Season/Series 01, Wedding Jitters, Weddings, s4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: A collection of short stories centered on friendship/platonic relationships.Newest one: Daisy visits Gabe before leaving for her space mission.





	1. Daisy&Jemma - Training (G)

**Author's Note:**

> This collection will contain all stories featuring platonic relationships. 
> 
> My other Collections of stories are:
> 
> [FitzDaisy/Skitz Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974426/chapters/32173125) All my short stories featuring romantic Skitz/FitzDaisy  
> [Fitzskimmons Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265365/chapters/27874101) All my short stories where Fitz, Jemma and Daisy are in some kind of polyam relationship.  
> [Fitzsimmons Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843422/chapters/20278912) All my short stories featuring romantic Fitzsimmons.  
> [Various-Ships Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002259/chapters/27157152) All my short stories feauturing other relationships not mentioned above.
> 
> I'm currently accepting prompts.[Here are some Guidelines if you want to send me one! ](http://florchis.tumblr.com/prompt-guidelines)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a tumblr prompt that wanted Daisy and Jemma training together. This is... the closer I got to that!

She doesn’t want it to feel like an ambush.

But, in some way, this is totally an ambush, so why shouldn’t it feel like one?

_Because you don’t want to frighten her away before you can speak your mind, Jemma, for god’s sake._

“G’morning.”

“Good morning!” _Too chipper to be casual, especially for six am, what is wrong with you?_ “Can I help you with some breakfast, Daisy?”

That stops her on her tracks, as Jemma was expecting: out of her drowsy state to look at her with suspicious eyes.

“I might have been gone for awhile, but you in the kitchen at this hour is unusual, Simmons. You are either still tucked in or in the lab already. I thought you didn’t care about breakfast.”

Well, straightforward to the point, then. She can handle that.

“I don’t. But I know you do. And I, um, I want to ask you something.”

Daisy looks her over, her face completely neutral, May’s training explicitly at work.

“Shoot.”

“Breakfast first?”

Daisy looks down at the coffee and the toasts Jemma lay previously on the table, and then back at her face. Jemma wonders if her reservations are clearly written on it as they once were.

“Okay.”

* * *

“I have to say, Simmons, for a tea girl you make great coffee.”

“Well, one doesn’t get two degrees in three years by drinking orange juice.”

Daisy snorts into her mug and Jemma smiles, because she almost have forgotten how it sounds.

After a short silence, Daisy clears her throat.

“Thought you would be in your new apartment by this time.”

Jemma lowers her eyes, trying to hide the trembling of her fingers, but, of course, Daisy sees right past through her and goes to hold her hand tenderly.

“Let’s just say that there have been some, ah, unexpected setbacks.”

Daisy hums and waits, probably for her to explain herself, but Jemma doesn’t feel like saying anything more, not because she is ashamed of venting about Fitz with Daisy, more because it makes her feel exhausted just thinking about it, she doesn’t want to discuss it any further.

“Ah. Problems in paradise?”

“No. Yes. I don’t know. Maybe a bit.”

Daisy smiles at her encouragingly, and Jemma’s heart aches for her, she has missed her so much.

“Don’t worry. You will figure it out. You always do.”

“I know.”

Daisy squeezes her hand one last time and then stretches her arms behind her ears.

“I don’t want to be _that_ guy, but let’s talk business, Simmons, shall we?”

Jemma sits up straight. She is not double-guessing what she wants, she is just afraid Daisy will take it the wrong way. They just got her back, she doesn’t want to strain this relationship already. But first and foremost Daisy is her friend and she trusts her, and there is no one else with whom she rather do this.

“I want you to train me.”

Daisy looks at her, dumbfounded.

“Come again?”

She inhales and exhales, gathering courage to lay her entire argument in one go.

“I want you to train me. The same way May trained you. I don’t plan on becoming a field agent any time soon, but the lines are getting more blurred everyday, and I might not be the bright-eyed innocent girl I was when I failed my field assessment, but I don’t want to improvise anymore. I want to know what I am doing. And I want you to teach me.”

Daisy is not downright refusing to do it, but she is not accepting it either, and Jemma bites her lower lip nervously while she thinks her answer.

“Jemma, I don’t know if I can do that. You have May at your disposal, why don’t you ask her?”

“May has a lot on her plate. And even if that weren’t true, I want _you._ You are my friend, you are like my sister, and I trust you completely.”

Daisy swallows and looks to the side, presumably to hold the tears that Jemma can see shining in the corner of her eyes.

“I don’t-, Jemma, I don’t know if I should. Everything I touch breaks.”

Jemma takes her hands in hers, and waits till Daisy is looking at her to continue talking.

“Daisy, I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere. I have been broken before, and it wasn’t your fault. I know what it feels like to be unmade. And I know this won’t be the final straw for me. So don’t worry, I won’t break. But I need this, and I think you might need it, too.” She makes a pause and waits for Daisy to nod slightly. “You don’t want me to break? Then help me be stronger.”

Daisy takes one of her hands out of Jemma’s grasp to wipe a tear from her cheek, and Jemma really would like to know what is going on inside her head, but this is okay for now. They can go slow.

“I have seen you fighting, you do pretty well all by yourself.”

“I know.” And she emphasizes her cocky tone just to get a laugh out of Daisy. “My natural, amazing skills and your training? Imagine everything we could do!”  


	2. Daisy&Mack - Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy seeks Mack for comfort after Purpose on the Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a tumblr prompt: platonic mack/daisy + hugs!

The night of the day they got Jemma back, Daisy knocks on Mack’s door at three a.m. sharp. She is exhausted and yet she can't sleep, filled with too much energy, like a tight coiled spring. She can still feel the vibrations that dissolved the monolith running through her veins; she wonders if they are now a part of the genetic mapping of her bones.

She feels like she hasn't slept in years, they got Simmons back and this should be a gleeful moment, but maybe because she got a chance to stop and catch her breath, she realized that there is grief hanging over her head that goes back to her mother's death and even further, to Trip’s death and even further, to The Fall and Ward’s betrayal and even further, to just... life. Life has been feeling lately like a continuum of grief and pain and the necessity to just grit your teeth and carry on, but today they got one win, and maybe because she is not used to that feeling, tonight she can't sleep.

She would have gone to May, who is usually open to a cup of tea or a sparring, sometimes both. But May is not here.

She would have gone to Fitz, but she is almost sure that she wouldn't find him on his bunk, and he pretty much got himself killed trying to make this win possible; Jemma needs him and he deserves to enjoy her, not for Daisy to tarnish this moment with her restlessness.

She would have gone to Jemma, if Jemma weren’t exhausted and malnourished and under medical observation and just wrecked, but she has no idea who Jemma is anymore, and probably Jemma doesn't know who Daisy is either.

So she goes to Mack.

It’s not that she doesn’t trust Mack enough, that’s not why he is not her go-to choice for comfort, or her second or her third. It’s that Mack is her _partner,_ and she can show vulnerability around Fitz and Simmons because they are her friends, or around May because May is her mentor: she needs to know where the soft spots are in order to work around them better; but she can not show weakness around Mack. He is her partner, and they are supposed to have each other’s backs, and Daisy wants so badly to give him that.

She doesn’t doubt his commitment to her or to S.H.I.E.L.D., but for a long time Mack was cautious about everything alien and about her, and Daisy wants so badly to prove herself as the right choice for him.

But she still remembers the warmth of Mack’s arms around her while she was collapsing on the ground, her nose bleeding, her mind a wheezing blur of _Fitz Simmons Simmons endure endure this can make you stronger let it endure endure Fitz Simmons Fitz_ . In that moment, when everything was spiraling way out of control way too fast, Mack’s reassurance and his voice and the nickname he gave her were the only things keeping her tethered to the Earth. Fitz brought Simmons back from space, but Mack kept _her_ from falling away too.

Daisy knows, deep down, that if he was able to help her in that moment of need, he is the right one to help her now. Maybe being partners is about knowing that too.  

She knocks softly on his door, twice; she has decided that if he doesn’t answer on the first try, she will let it go, but Mack opens the door almost instantly. Daisy wonders if maybe he also couldn’t sleep.

“Hey, Tremors. Can’t sleep?”

She shakes her head, because she knows that her voice would betray her, and she doesn’t want to put too much weight on his shoulders when he hasn’t asked for it.

“Neither can I. Wanna grab a beer and maybe raid Bobbi’s not-so-secret stash of sweets?”

How does he do that, know exactly what she needs without making her feel uncomfortable and vulnerable, only making her feel human?

“Yes, please.”

Her voice is small, but it sounds more tired than lost, and that will have to do. Still, Mack seems to know better- how does he always know better?- and opens his arms, his palms honest and inviting. Daisy falls into them like they have gravity stronger than Earth’s, like they are a law of physics that she can not avoid.

He holds her, his hands flat and wide on her back, and she tries to synchronize her breathing with his steady one, the same way she has done so many times before with May’s. He is strong and he is soft, resilient and hard-wearing; but mostly he is here and now and willing to receive her on his arms, and really, she would probably have free fingers if she used her both hands to count all the other people with whom she can count as much as she can count with this man.


	3. Daisy&Fitz - Pre-wedding jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy is panicking just before her wedding, and Fitz helps her calm down {Background Pipsy, background Fitzsimmons}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for language because, well, Fitz and Daisy. What do you expect me to do about that.

“Where is Jemma?”

It’s not the first time, and it probably won’t be the last, that Daisy makes him feel like he is her dad, and not exactly in a positive way; you know, all those memes about how one ask their mother all kind of questions, but the only thing that one asks their father is “where is mom”? _Exactly_ like that.

“She’s doing a last full check-up. I brought you the ice you wanted.” And he pushes the bowl full of ice chips he has in his hands in the small crack between the door and the doorframe, to force her to open it, because he can see on her face all the signs that tell him that she is freaking out. “Can I help you with something else?”

Her hands are shaking, regular shaking and not super-powered one, and the neckline of her corset is skewed, but they can only tackle one problem at a time. Fitz leaves the bowl full of ice chips on the small table and wonders for a second if that was the first excuse that popped into Jemma's head to get him to check on Daisy without explicitly telling him that she was freaking out. Damn his wife and his clever cute little bum. He proceeds then to take Daisy's hands between his, and starts massaging them gently, with the therapeutical techniques he learned right after his hypoxia and that at the moment irked him so much.

But besides his grumpiness and his unwillingness while he was learning them, they _do_ work, and after a couple of minutes he can feel Daisy’s muscles relaxing under his fingers, and the muscles of her face relax right after them. 

“Yeah, could you maybe win me some extra time?”

“Of course.” Jemma will probably kill him for it, but as any engineer worth his salt, Fitz is always ready to cause some kind of small diversion. “How much time do you need?”

“Um, let me see, how about, um, a week, or maybe a year? A decade could be nice, too.”

“Daisy.” Her hands are shaking again, more violently than before, and Fitz lets them go; relaxing massages won’t do them any good anymore. “What is wrong?”

“I think the question you are looking for is: what _isn’t_ wrong?”

Fitz keeps himself on check to not snap back at her, but he can not control his disbelieving eyebrows. Maybe he should face this with The Jemma Approach.

“Okay. Whatever you say. Why don’t we walk through the issues together?”

Daisy inhales and exhales raggedly, looking at herself on the mirror. Fitz sits down on the small couch and waits her out.

“I mean, I'm so crazy as to think that this is just a nest full of things waiting to go wrong?”

“Okay then. What do you think could go wrong, specifically?”

Daisy looks at him from the corner of her eyes, and Fitz plays an innocent act.

“How about _everything?_ I know squat about marriage, Fitz. _Squat._ I never had parents; Piper was raised all alone by her father. What made us think that this was the right choice for us?”

“How much do you think _I_ know about marriage, Daisy?”

She turns around to look at him, her mouth hanging open.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You are like, a marriage guru or something.”

Fitz can barely contain a snort, both at her face and at her words.

“And how do you think I learned that?”

“Maybe from fourteen years of being _practically married_ to Simmons before you _actually_ married her?”

“Fair enough. But my point is: I learnt everything _with_ her. I wasn’t born into a loving and strong marriage either, Daisy. But in spite of that, I so wanted to marry her, and I love being married to her. Our marriage is something we learnt along the way, together, something we built, something we are building constantly. It’s not something that just _works_ because we followed or are following a precise formula that is foolproof to make it work. And this is coming from a marriage of _scientists._ ”

“Believe me, _I know.”_ She is smiling a little teasingly at him, and maybe that isn’t solving her issues, but if it helps her relax, she can tease him all she wants. Sadly, the smile only lasts for one second before her expression turns somber again. “But in case you missed it, I have an amazing record of fucking things up, Fitz. I don’t know how this could be an exception.” Fitz opens his mouth to argue, but Daisy is again in full freak-out mode, and her babblering doesn’t leave place for him to make a peep. “I mean, Piper probably would be much _much_ better without me anyway. In fact, probably you and Jemma would be too, because the only thing I can do is attract death and disaster and-”

“Daisy.” He takes a step towards her personal space, not touching her, but close enough that she instinctively searches his eyes. “I would like to see you _trying_ to bolt off and evade the joint forces of Piper and Jemma turning the world upside down to drag your ass back here.” She is not smiling yet, but her breathing is slowing down, and Fitz feels bold enough to take her hand again. “Besides, I have been waiting all this time to find out Piper’s first name. You can not take this away from me.”

She scoffs, and somehow that feels like a win to him.

“Please. Like Piper would let something as mundane as _getting married_ allow everyone to find her first name.”

“See? That right there is what I was talking about.” And he takes the opportunity to straighten up the neckline of her corset to divert her attention someplace else-  when did they get so close that him touching her chest is anything but weird? How time pass. “Do you love her?”

“Of course.” She could have sounded indignant by the question, but her voice is just soft.

“And do you want to marry her?”

“Yes.” Simpler, firmer, straight to the point. That’s his best friend right there.

“Then it’s as simple as that. You go and get married. The rest? You will figure it out. Together.”    


	4. Fitz&Daisy - Discussion of FS adopting (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Fitz discuss Fitzsimmons's most recent acquisition (Spoiler alert: it's not lab equipment.) (Super spoiler alert: it's a child.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the super cute photo of Caestridge with Benny!

Daisy rubs the space between her eyebrows, closing her eyes. She can feel a headache forming there, and she is only starting to deal with this mess.

"So you are telling me that Simmons straight up kidnapped this child.”

“No, that’s not what-, it’s just that-, um.” She fixes Fitz with a stern look, and he inhales and composes himself before trying to reply again. “No, not really. But also, we are not supposed to have her, legally. So, sort of, um, yes.”

“Walk me through it,” she asks, and when she sees that he is about to go on a tangent-babble again, uses her best impression of May’s _ no nonsense  _ tone on him. _ “Slow.  _ There was a small child involved in our last mission. How and why is that child currently in your apartment with your wife?” __

Fitz rubs the back of his head with his hand, looking a little ashamed by her summary, and gets started.

“Her parents are dead. We are certain, since we were the ones who found them dead.” Daisy nods, steeling herself against the memory. “She has no close relatives registered, we checked. We were expecting you could run a more comprehensive check with, um, with all your tricks. But at first look, she doesn’t have anybody.”

Her lips are still pursued while she hears his explanation, but his eyes are pleading with her to understand, and oh, does she understand.

“And we were going to drop her off at an orphanage.” Daisy clenches her jaw at hearing the word, but tries to keep her expression neutral. “We really were.” Fitz ducks her eyes, and she can see something of a blush forming on his cheeks. “But then Jemma said that the only idea of letting her go into the system, this tiny and lonely child, made her feel too much like she was dropping _ you  _ off. And, um, well, we couldn’t do that, could we?”

She should really tell him off, remind him that a child it’s not something to embrace in a whim, that this needs to be more of a logical, rational decision that an emotional one, that they need to be sure this won’t be more detrimental for her in the long run; but she can say nothing of that with the knot that has formed on her throat. 

Fuck, she loves these two kind-hearted _ morons. _

“All in all, no kidnapping. We are just guarding her while we wait for someone to reclaim her.” He taps his fingers against the wall, and Daisy notices then that while he was nervous to tell her, he doesn’t look nervous about the general thing itself. _ Weird.  _ “And if no one does, well, we have been talking about taking her in for good.”

“A child is a big deal, Fitz.” Her voice sounds softer than expected, and only then she realizes that she is afraid; afraid of the intensity of her feelings on this matter. If this doesn’t work out, she will probably hurt like a motherfucker.

“Yeah, we know.” He scratches his neck again, and Daisy leans on the wall by his side, their elbows touching. “But we have been talking about this, about, um, adopting, for a while. And now this happens. It feels a little like a calling, you know? Like we were meant to find her?”

Daisy licks her lips and considers everything; all in all, it sounds like he is really serious about this, and for what she heard on base, Simmons is too.

“You really want this, don’t you?”

He looks a little startled by the question, like that is not something that matters on this scenario, but as far as Daisy is concerned, there are few things more important than that. His face softens quickly, and she nudges him with her elbow.

“Yeah.” He is breathless and her heart clenches. “I really do. And, full disclosure, it’s been two days and we both kind of fell in love with her already.”

There are a million things that could go wrong, from something as simple as someone who has an actual right to her showing up, to the complex ramifications of raising a child within a spy organization. If she knows her friends at all, they have probably stressed over them all quite a bit, and they will deal with the problems as they come, because what would be of them if they couldn’t have hope?

She stretches her arms in front of her chest and straightens up. 

“Come on, let’s go inside. You have to introduce me to my, if we have any luck, future godchild.”  


	5. Daisy&Mack - (More) hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mack helps Daisy let out a little tension after bringing Joey in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a tumblr prompt: Mack & Daisy + “Come here, ya big lug/small fry.”   
> Set in 3x01

Daisy has never in her life felt like a small person. Like, sure, she is no Bobbi Morse, but who in the real world is? She is more than okay with her share in life, and that includes her height.

And, of course, she then had to go and get Alphonse freaking Mackenzie as a partner. She is not intimidated by him the way bad guys are supposed to be- she knows that, despite his looks, in the inside he is softer than a teddy bear-, but it makes certain things a little well, less comfortable than she would like.

She can’t not pretend that something is casual when she would need to jump in order to pat him on the shoulder.

“Forget about the back pat, he gives the best hugs in the world. You should totally try them sometime.” She flinches so hard at Bobbi’s comment that her eyes hurt; has she been thinking about it that hard while she watched him work-out that she projected the thought out loud somehow? Bobbi smiles at her questioning glance and elaborates, “I master in reading people, remember? And yes, Daisy, you particularly wear your heart on your sleeve.” 

“He is my partner, you know.” She is not sure that term can convey everything she feels about this, but still, it’s the right one to use.

Bobbi smiles softly at her while she flexes her leg repeatedly; it’s strange sometimes, to see that kind of affection on her face, trained to be stern and wolfish.  

“That doesn’t mean he can’t be your friend, too.”

She can not tell Bobbi that since Simmons is missing and Fitz might as well be, and Lincoln is on the run, and Trip is gone, she is starving for physical affection. It’s such a small thing to fret over, and she is stronger than those needs. She can be. She _ has  _ to be.   

So she hands Bobbi the water bottle and doesn't reply.

* * *

She doesn’t know if Bobbi told him or if it happens of his own accord, or if it’s just the way relationships evolve, but Mack starts being a lot more expressive with her; it’s nothing crazy, nothing that would lead her to call him out, or to consider him as a touchy-feely person, but enough to make her realize the difference: a hand on her shoulder when they cross paths on a hallway, a ruffle on her hair after they debrief.

It’s not much, but it’s exhilarating; there had been moments when she felt like she was unable to form any meaningful connection, death and despair the only thing she could leave on her wake, and here is this man,that is accepting her for who she is, knowing her story and still willing to take the risks. 

The original team learned to love her before; knowing that someone can learn to love her now, even after everything, is a balm to the soul.

* * *

They have had a couple of false alarms, a couple of missed opportunities because they arrived too late, and a couple of straight up disasters; taking Joey in is the very first actual win they have had since they started with this mission of tracking the new Inhumans. 

When they get back to the base, after the debrief, Daisy is shaking incessantly while sitting on the locker room. Her powers are not going out of whack, her body just needs an outlet for all the buildup fears and anxieties, and here and now, safe and alone, she can finally let them all out.

“Hey, Tremors.” 

She raises her head and sees Mack standing at the doorway. If it were another moment in time, it it were anyone else, she probably would be ashamed, trying to cover up any sign of weakness. But it is now and it is him, and Daisy can only look up- up, up, up- at him with big eyes, still shaking. Mack takes that as, if not an invitation at least a non-rejection, and in two long steps is sitting right next to her.

“Come here, you small fry.”

It’s all she needs to jump into his arms, pressing her head against his chest, his strong arms embracing her like a blanket, his chin pressing against her hair, her tears dampening his t-shirt. She is crying out of relief and joy and just plain old stress, and maybe, also because she has someone with whom she can allow herself to break.

Mack just holds her, silent as he usually is, and Daisy holds onto his waist like a lifeline. When the tears finally subside, she lets go, apologizing for the mess and her lack of professionalism, but he just shakes his head, his hands still on her shoulders. Their weight makes her feel grounded.

“No need to apologize. We had a great win today.” Daisy nods her head, and Mack smiles his signature lopsided smile. “But that doesn’t mean it wasn’t also hard, in a way. If this is what you need, that’s okay. What kind of partner would I be if I weren’t here for you?”    

She would like to smile at him, but she can not muster it yet, still too overwhelmed by the intensity of the moment.

“Still the best one I have ever had.”

Mack places a strand of hair behind her ear, and his hands are big, but what matters is that the biggest thing he has is his heart.

“Well, I only try to be the one you deserve.”       


	6. Fitz&Skye - Comfort after a nightmare (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident in T.R.AC.K.S., Skye has a bad dream and Fitz comforts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a tumblr prompt from @theclaravoyant: "I had a bad dream about you so now i’m calling to make sure you’re ok"

It takes four insistent rings before Fitz realizes that he is indeed not dreaming, and that the sound that is bothering him is very much real. He punch-presses the answer button to make the noise stop while he rubs his eyes, and only then he looks at the screen to check who is calling. It is Skye, who is currently sleeping only a handful of steps away from his bunk, and Fitz frowns at her name. What can be driving Skye to call him at… 4:07 in the morning?

“Skye. What is going on?” His voice sounds thick with sleep, and he doesn’t bother hiding a yawn. If she was expecting a sunshine reaction at this ungodly hour- at any hour, really- she should have called Simmons. Then he realizes that a call in the middle of the night is usually not done to mess up with the person on the other line, and maybe she is not calling him for something inconsequential. He sits up on the bed then, much more awake. “Is it everything alright?”

“Yes.” She sounds small, like she is talking from a million miles away, or underwater. His frown deepens. “Sorry for bothering you.”

He moves the phone a couple inches away to take off his piyama jacket and put on a somewhat decent t-shirt. 

“Do you need anything? You haven’t ripped your stitches, have you?”

“No.” A pause. Fitz relishes a little on the sound of her breathing, steady and slow, while he struggles with getting a pair of pants on using just one hand. “Sorry, it’s so dumb, but I just needed to hear your voice.”

“Hang on.” He keeps the communication on while he makes his way to the med bay, where he finds her sitting on the bed, her hair mussed and her face pale. “Hey, you. Are you okay?”

“Great.” He looks at the bed very pointedly until she takes the hint and moves a little to the side to make place for him to sit. “It was just a dream, and it left me a little… shaken. I would have gone to see if you were okay by myself, to watch you sleep like the creep I am, but standing up has been very strictly forbidden to me.” She makes a pause, smiles a little. “And I don’t know which weird physic power she has, but I’m pretty sure Simmons will know if I disobey. She is terrifying, Fitz. I don’t know how you have survived this far.”

“You need to know which orders you can push and which you can absolutely not.” She leans back on her pillow, and makes a gesture for him to mimic her. She is still face up, looking at the ceiling, her wound restricting her movements, and Fitz reclines on his side, looking at her. “You will learn. She plays the hardass persona, but she is doing it all because she cares for you, Skye.”

“Yeah, I know. Trust your doctor and all that jazz.”

She goes silent after that, and Fitz waits for her to voice her worries, but when he sees that she is only nibbling on her lower lip, he sighs.   

“Wanna talk about the dream?”

She tilts her head and doesn’t reply. When Fitz is about to tell her that is okay, that they can talk about anything else or that he can leave her to try to find sleep again, she finally replies.

“Um, not really? We were at, um, at Quinn’s. It was you who went inside instead of me. And, um, you can imagine the rest.”

He can. He can also imagine how it made her feel, since he felt that way himself just a couple days ago. He doesn’t reply with what his inner voice has been telling him on repeat ever since: _ it should had been you, it should had been you, it should had been you. _ He imagines that she won’t appreciate the sentiment.

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, it sucked.” Her hand finds his among the covers, and she squeezes it tight. Her hand is freezing and makes him think of Jemma. “But you are okay and here, and that is all that matters.”  

At the end of the day, she is right, isn’t she? She has been so close to not getting to tell the tale, but after a lot of luck and a couple of desperate attempts from the entire team, she is here, warm and solid between the sheets, the color steadily going back to her usual desert rose complexion, her sense of humour and her mind and her big heart, that suffers from a _dream_ about him getting hurt, all of her intact in all the ways that matter.

“I feel the same way about you, you know.”

She smiles and her eyes flutter closed, but she doesn’t let go of his hand.

“I know, Fitz. I know.”

When Simmons comes to check on her in early morning, she finds them fast asleep, their hands clutched tightly between their bodies, and she lets them sleep, without daring to wake them up tell them that they are risking Skye’s stitches and they both need a better quality of sleep than being crammed on a hospital bed. It’s been a long time since any of them looked this peaceful, and she wants to treasure and cherish that.

Besides, these two bottomless pits need someone to feed them breakfast, no?  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are wondering about my stance on this relationship after 5x14, you can read about it [here](http://florchis.tumblr.com/post/172364889241/dear-followers-this-is-a-small-note-to-let-you).


	7. May&Fitz - Flying the Zephyr (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May offers to teach Fitz how to fly the Zephyr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have not watched past 5x16, and I'm not overjoyed about 5b, this story assumes that the world has been saved and no one has died, but the how and why are glossed over. After that, Fitzsimmons decide to leave SHIELD. The last canon thing truly taken into account and referenced in this is the FD trauma. Also references the Framework trauma and panic attacks.

It’s not after they have decided that they are actually leaving that she takes the decision. They have a lot on their plates: looking for new jobs and a house, everything they can arrange to try to ease the shock of the change, and dealing the best they can with Daisy’s resentment, who is not really happy with having them-  _ him- _ here, but still loves them enough to be mad about seeing them leave; but because they are juggling a lot, and are stretching themselves thin over the most menial details, May knows this is the right time.

She waits till she is sure that Simmons is out to go looking for him in their room; May doesn’t believe this is something shameful, but this is about him, and it is difficult to enforce their entity as two separate human beings when they are together.

May knocks on the door twice, and though she waits for his answer to open it, when she peers inside Fitz is rushing to close the browser on his laptop, like looking through real estates in Scotland is a crime. May thinks that maybe they all have an internalized set of priorities that forces them to feel like it is, and that is one of the many things she wants to snap them out of; it might be too late for her, but she refuses to believe it is too late for them. 

“Fitz.” He raises his head, startled at the sound of her voice, and her heart aches; has he been that isolated that he is not used anymore to any of them talking to him but Simmons? “Zephyr in five. Bring your tablet.”

He opens his mouth to reply, but May has left before any sound leaves his throat.

* * *

She waits for him already sitting in the cockpit, her body slightly tilted so she can watch him walking through the plane; Zephyr One is a wonder in and on itself, but it is always heartwarming to watch Fitz interact with it. As he should, he is extremely proud of it, and right now that pride doesn’t translate to himself as once upon a time it might have, but he will get there again.

“The aeronautics specialist Daisy hired won’t be here till the day after tomorrow, Agent May,” is his opening phrase, and his voice sounds strained; May believes it’s a mix of weariness and apprehension, and she can not exactly blame him. “Maybe it will be better if you wait for her before starting on any modifications, but we can talk over what you want, and I can offer you a tentative timetable and how doable it is.” He frowns, like he is just now realizing how contradictory that sounds. “Though, um, since I won't be the one doing it, I can’t make any promises on, on, eh, the time it’ll take, and um. What you can do with her. With _ it. _ You can take her apart if you want, and then put her,  _ it, _ together again, um, better.” He rushes through his speech despite his stuttering, like he is just trying to get out something excruciatingly painful.

“I didn’t ask you here to make any modifications, Fitz.” He blinks at her, bewildered,  and May wonders when did it happen that he only expects them- and she means _all_ of them- to interact with him for job tasks and nothing else. “I asked you here because I’m going to teach you how to fly the Zephyr.” She makes a pause. “If you want.”

“B-Bu-But, why? Why?” 

His hands are trembling, she notices. She thinks about taking them between hers, massage the tremors away as she have seen Simmons do it many times, and sometimes even Daisy. Oh, how things change. Still, they do not have that kind of relationship, and he will probably freak out if she touches him uninvited.

May tilts her head, considers him for a moment before answering, “This is your plane, Fitz. Don’t you want to own every part of it?”

He scratches behind his ear, a nervous tell tale May learnt to recognize a long time ago, when she treated him like he was a prickly, annoying child, and still she threw him into the whirlwind of constant danger like the true Agent he actually was. She doesn’t regret it, not exactly, but she still feels responsible for both of them. Probably always will.

When he finally answers, his voice is dead cold, and May fights down the shivers from her own flashbacks; he doesn’t need to have his own trauma exacerbated by hers.

“It’s not my plane, Agent May. It’s SHIELD’s.”

That is a reply she wasn’t expecting, but one that only makes sense; didn’t she once told Daisy that she was the one who invented detachment as a move?

“Call it whatever you want, Fitz. You can take the man out of the plane, but you can’t take the plane out of the man. I should know.”

His breathing quickens, and for a moment May fears he will have a panic attack on her. She has braved it before and no doubt she will brave it again, but it is always a heart wrenching experience. Not for the first time, she wishes that they could be leaving the organization on good terms, having organically reached the appropriate moment to move on, not leaving because they have been chewed and then spit out by this life, but she is not sure such thing has ever happened to any agent.

He wrings his wedding ring, the tablet precariously holded between his chest and his elbow, and the repetitive movement seems to calm him down a bit. May finds some comfort on that; maybe his relationship with Simmons is not the picture perfect of love many people seems to believe it is, but they are still good for each other, and that is enough.

Once again, she should know.

“I’m not a pilot,” he blurts out finally, and May rolls her eyes at him for good measure. 

“Of course not. But you designed this plane, and the autopilot function too. You have the potential to be anything you want to be, Fitz.” She is not talking only about flying a plane, and he knows it, because his breath hitches. May waits him out one more time.

“That I can doesn’t mean that I should.” His words are still tentative, but there is a gleam in his eyes, a gleam that comes associated with a new feature on the DWARFS or a more potent ICER or the Zephyr setting a new record. That despite everything he can still be curious and thirsty for knowledge, even if timidly, is a balm to May’s soul.

“Screw should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy renewal!


	8. Daisy&Gabe (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy pays Gabe a visit before leaving for her space mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after the final battle at the end of S5, but before the small time jump where they drop Coulson and May off. Mentions of a lot of the bad things that happened during S5 and, of course, Robbie's "death". As usual, Daisy feeling guilt/blaming herself for things =/= me blaming her for things.

Caring for a teenager is… hard.

Not that she has had much experience caring for a child to draw a fair comparison. After all, when it was about Robin, she pretty much only provided the money and Polly did all the heavy-lifting. Daisy is truly grateful that Polly was there to raise Robin, for Robin’s benefit, of course, but also because what the hell would have she done with a fully orphaned child for whom she felt responsible?

It was pretty shitty when it happened to her, and she knows now that it was for safety measures and not ill will, but she can not truly blame the agents that dropped her at an orphanage like a hot potato.

She wonders, sometimes, if it wouldn’t be easier that way, putting together all the people, but especially all these children, that in a way or another she has to protect now. Not at an orphanage, of course, but an… Apartment Building For People Whose Lives Have Taken A Shitty Turn After They Crossed Paths With Daisy Johnson.

Mmh. It sounds catchy. She should start looking into real estate opportunities whenever she catches a break.  

The very first thing she notices when she enters the house is how pristine clean everything looks, and if she had any humour left, she would chuckle over how it looks better than when Robbie was still… alive? Around? Let’s settle for around.

The next thing she notices are the three envelopes full of cash she has left for Gabe over the last two months, untouched, sitting on top of the table near the door. Daisy sighs. These Reyes men, prideful to their very core.

“You know, if I leave you money, the idea is that you use it.”

Gabe wheels into the room, a disapproving frown on his face making him look so much like Robbie that Daisy’s heart aches.

“And _you know_ that I told you that I don’t want your charity.”

His words are harsh, but his voice is not. To Daisy, who was also forced into adulthood way before her due time, it’s at the same time disheartening and calming the way he moves around the house, calm and collected. He is probably hurting like all hell inside, but at least he is feeding himself well and going about his daily life and that’s not nothing.

“It’s not charity. Robbie would kill me if he finds out that I allowed you to neglect your studies because you were short on money.”

“Robbie is not here.” He says it matter of fact, and for her a million years have passed, Gravitonium running through her veins, and a trip to the future, and a death, and a death sentence, and several betrayals, and too many other things that she’d rather not remember right now weighting down her soul. But for him it has been barely over two months, and he is just a boy who should still be grieving his brother, and it chills her to her bones to think that maybe this is the way his life will permanently be, a brother-less life, and he has accepted it because not accepting it would mean that he could not be facing it one day at a time the way he is.

“I know.” She runs a finger along the frame of a picture of the both of them, smiling during better times, always together, and she doesn’t miss the way he lifts his chin even higher. “I know you are better alone than with me, but I couldn’t live with myself not knowing if you are okay.”

“That’s your problem, not mine.” It’s reassuring the way he is not condescending, doesn't play the game just for her sake. He is still himself, not despite his brother’s absence, but because he had his brother, and Daisy can find comfort on that despite his rejection.

“I came to let you know that I’m leaving. It, um, it probably will be a long mission. But you know who to call, if you ever need anything.”

She has hooked him up with Polly, who has instructions to help him with whatever it’s within her reach or S.H.I.E.L.D. resources. Maybe they would be good for each other, and he probably would be a great influence on Robin, but that would mean uprooting him from the community he has built here, and from every memory of his brother, and she could never ask something like that of him. Not that he would say yes, if she did.   

“I won’t. But thank you.”

He is never cold with her, never full on blaming her for what happened with Robbie, but still she can not ignore the wall he has built between them. She wonders, sometimes, if they could be friends if Robbie were still… here.

But Robbie is not here, and maybe it’s for the best that they are not friends, because Gabe doesn’t need her, and no matter how much she worries about him, like it or not she is carrying enough grief upon her shoulders to add his.

But oh, she would carry it gladly if it meant freeing him from it.

“See ya, Gabe. Let me know if there is any news.”

He nods, and it’s not until she is almost outside the house that she hears his sendoff, that is as much a blessing as a curse, “Nos vemos, chica.”

She fights her tears all the way back to the Zephyr.  


	9. Coulson&Bus Kids - "Turn off that disco light"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Tumblr is going to hell, I'm moving even my tiny drabbles over here!

“Is this a S.H.I.E.L.D. laboratory or a discotheque?” He is not gonna deny it: he enjoys the way the three of them jump out, startled, at his unexpected appearance and comment. They look guilty as all hell, and he can only wonder what they were all so engrossed on, the three heads almost touching they were so close. He bites his smile down, though, because he is playing the stern dad persona, and a smile would ruin it. “Turn off that disco light, please.” **  
**

Fitz almost falls flat on his face on his haste to get to the switch, while Skye looks at him gaping, and Simmons straightens up her back.

“It’s a blacklight, Sir, not a disco light, we were using it to-”

Coulson cuts her off with a hand gesture, and she pursues her lips, a stark contrast between her mouth and Skye’s still open one.

“Spare me the speech, Simmons. Dinner is ready and whatever shenanigans you are up to here can wait.”

He turns around on his heels then, without giving them time for a proper reply. He can hear them diving into a rapid chatting as soon as he leaves, that is a lot less subtle than they probably believe it is.

“You couldn’t help yourself, could you?”

May is at the end of the corridor, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Coulson wasn’t expecting her, but he is used to her ghost-like abilities.

“To play the disgruntled father when they are acting like children in a candy shop with the new lab equipment? No, could not.”


	10. Bobbi&Fitz + fidget toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Tumblr is going crashing down, I'm saving here even my tiny drabbles.

“Here, I made you a new pair.”

Bobbi looks down at the batons Fitz is giving her, and her hands, recognizing them as a safe and dear item, close around them reflexively. The size and the material is the same, but the weight is all wrong and she frowns.

“What for?”

Fitz is scratching behind his ear, looking sheepish.

“I just, um, noticed that you use yours baton to fidget. And, um, you can just throw them if you don’t want them, but I thought it was a good idea for you to have a pair for personal use, a pair that is not deadly? I, I mean, a pair that is not deadly on its own, because on your hands everything can be deadly and I-”

“Fitz, you are rambling.”

“Right.” He wringles the fingers of one hand with the other, looking nervous. “So, what do you think of them?”

Bobbi twirls them experimentally and yep, it won’t work.

“They are not the same weight as mine.”

Fitz slaps his forehead lightly.

“Weight, of course. I thought about size and shape and texture, but weight slipped my mind, and of course they will be a different weight, without all the extra features.” Bobbi gives them back, and he takes them on a strong grip, looking a little crestfallen. “I will get back to work, then.”

She nods, and he nods back before turning around.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want them.” He stops on his tracks, but doesn’t turn around, and only clacks them against each other in acknowledgement. “And, Fitz? Thank you.”


	11. Simmons + being the only awake in the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Tumblr is going crashing down, I'm saving here even my tiny drabbles.

Everyone and their mother has told her that she will grow bored of this.

(Some has even gone as far as to say “terrified” instead of “bored”. They didn’t feel like speaking much after the looks she sent their way at that choice of words.)

So far, they all have been wrong, because moving out of base has been a great choice. Sure, she is not there on the blink of an eye for an emergency anymore, but that is even a bonus, because she is not really good at putting limits on herself for that kind of stuff, and better have the distance do that for her. Better help them grow out of her immediate need for her.  

Being a little detached from things also helps her gain some perspective, although she is not planning on telling the rest of her team that.

Mostly, she is grateful that this way she can have respected her own times and her own spaces. Sure, Fitz owns a key and more often than not he and Daisy would drop uninvited with beers and video games. Sometimes it’s Bobbi with a bottle of vodka. Sometimes it’s Coulson with steaks and salad.

Sometimes it’s even May and a bag of fresh tea.

But on the regular, she can get up as early as she wants, get her first cup of tea of the day going and just… stare out of her window. Watch the world stretching its limbs, getting rid of the numbness, opening its eyes lazily. Watch the sunrise, always. Watch people coming home from working all night with the first ray of sunshine on their shoulders. Watch unlucky kids having to wake up ungodly early to go to school.

To remember that even though she thought she had met Death- and there are still days when she is not fully convinced otherwise- the world didn’t stop spinning because she was gone. And maybe for some people having that knowledge would be devastating. 

But for Jemma Simmons, it can only be a blessing.  


	12. May&Daisy - "Does he know about the baby?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Tumblr is going crashing down, I'm saving here even my tiny drabbles.

Once she has scanned her surroundings to the best of her ability without letting go of the baby, and she is sure that the woman who gave it to her has vanished into thin air, May presses the button that sends the silent distress signal and waits.

The baby is crying a little, probably from his unknown surroundings, and May finds out that the only way to get him to stop is rocking him over and over on her hip. For real, though. She has no age for that to be the only possibility.

“May? Are you okay?”

She is equal parts relieved and regretful that Daisy is the one to get to her first.

Relieved, because Daisy is a fine Agent and someone with whom May has a close enough relationship that she can trust her. Also, because it could be someone worse. Like Phil.

Regretful, because now that Daisy knows, there is no way May is living this one down.

Even through the bustle of the city around them, May can distinctly hear Daisy gasping when she turns around and Daisy can see the baby.

“What even is  _that_?”

May doesn’t dignify that with an answer and pushes her own ICER into Daisy’s hands.

“Here, in case you need a backup. You will have to cover my back all the way to the Zephyr.”

“Of course.” Daisy holsters the gun and gives her a nod. May bumps her shoulder against hers as a sign to get her going. “Soooo, you have a baby now.”

“Only until we can find the parents.”

Daisy nods and her eyes water a little. May would like to have a word of comfort for her, but there is none, and she’d rather say nothing than empty words.

“Does he know about the baby, though? AC, I mean,” Daisy says after a while when they are both waiting behind a corner for the street to clear out. “I mean, you guys just started dating again and now, baby boom!”

May glares at her.

“Of course he doesn’t know. He just got the same distress signal you did. And this is not a baby boom, this is just a mission where civilians got sadly involved, that’s all.”

Daisy pulls a funny face for the baby’s sake, and he waves his little arms in response, laughing. May’s heart clenches on her chest.  

“Let’s see how long you can keep that lie up, Agent May.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.



End file.
